Riven Mods
mod.]] Riven Mods are special mods that can feature up to four different stats, sometimes disadvantageous. Riven mods are unique in that their stats are heavily randomized, allowing for a significant variance in mod effectiveness, and because the type of Riven mod acquired is kept hidden from the player until they complete an assigned challenge for the mod. Riven mods are also exclusive to certain individual weapons, with each mod having only a single weapon associated with them. A single Riven Rifle Mod is given to players upon completion of The War Within quest, and additional Riven Mods can be acquired as rewards from Sorties. Upgrade costs of Riven mods are equivalent to those of rare mods. Mechanics Challenges When a player receives a Riven Mod, the nature of the mod itself is hidden from the player. In order to unlock the mod's type and effect, players must complete a challenge associated with that mod, for example, killing a certain number of enemies without being afflicted by Status Effects. In order for the challenge to be registered, the Riven mod must be equipped on a weapon that the player will be carrying into a mission. Riven mods that have not been unlocked will consume no mod capacity when equipped on a weapon, but will not confer any bonuses either. If a player manages to complete the challenge, the Riven mod's type and stats will be revealed after completing the mission. Stats Unlike other mods, a Riven mod has randomized values for their various stats, i.e. two of the same Riven Mod can have different numbers for their effects. Each Riven mod has up to 4 stats associated with it: at least two beneficial effects, and if at least 3 stats are present, one counterbalancing negative effect similar in concept to Corrupted Mods. Both of these aspects mean that Riven mods are unpredictable, but at the same time their randomized positive effects have the potential to feature significantly higher values than standard mods. It is possible to receive a Riven mod that has high positive stats without any drawbacks, though the opposite is also possible. Another unique aspect of a Riven mod's stats is their ability to be re-rolled via the Mods segment in the Orbiter, allowing a player to retry for much better stats on the mod. Doing so requires players to spend Kuva, a resource acquired from Kuva Siphon missions, with ever-increasing amounts being needed the more times a player re-rolls a particular mod. Note that it will not re-roll the weapon requirement, e.g. a Riven mod that is designed for the Grakata will always be for the Grakata. Re-rolling a Riven Mod will turn it back into its unidentified state, requiring the player to complete another challenge to unlock. Limitations Unusually for mods, Riven mods are Mastery Rank locked, with different mods requiring players to be of a certain Mastery Rank to be able to use them. Also, each type of Riven Mod is exclusive to a particular individual weapon, and a weapon can only have one Riven mod equipped at any time. Trivia *Riven mods feature a dynamic image, which constantly shifts between the images of the bonuses. For example, a Riven Rifle mod that affects Critical chance and Critical Damage will shift between Point Strike's image and Vital Sense's image. Media Vulklok_Manticon.png|Vulklok Manticon Paracyst Visi-magnatron.png|Paracyst Visi-magnatron Links * Google Doc with possible stats in progress Category:Mods Category:Mechanics Category:Update 19